sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Jane Watson
'Mary Jane Watson,' often named as '''MJ', is a main character in the Spider-Man franchise, and the deuteragonist of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man Film Trilogy. She is the childhood love interest and later girlfriend of Peter Parker (Spider-Man). She is also the ex-girlfriend of Flash Thompson, Harry Osborn and the ex-fiancée of John Jameson. Background Development Personality Mary Jane Watson is a kind, funny, beautiful and caring young woman. She runs with the stereotypical popular crowd in school, being surrounded by people who had enticing physical features and great skills in ways of preforming arts or sports. While MJ's closest friends and boyfriend are rude, snobbish, arrogant, vain and uncaring, she did not judge anyone based on looks or skills but rather by personality like her former boyfriend, Flash. Mary Jane herself is beautiful and drew attention from all the boys but never lets it go to her head. Instead, she uses her features merely as an advantage for acting and modelling and works to develop independence and smarts. Mary-Jane sadly has faults that only brought herself down, such as insecurity and an urge to impress people she deemed important, both of which most likely came from her abusive, dirty father. Mary Jane was also friendly towards Peter Parker despite him being an unpopular nerd. MJ had no one treat her with respect for anything other than her looks before she and Peter developed a stronger friendship and might not have noticed until after high school graduation. She even flirted with him and called him "Tiger". It is quite possibly because of this, Mary Jane became so smitten by Spider-Man so quickly and later fell for Peter (oblivious that they were one in the same) as he was very kind to her than just her looks. In the middle of the film, MJ was defined by three major personas: Her strong sense of generosity, her crush on Spider-Man and her extreme craving for some general affection. Combined these are what lead MJ to initiate a kiss with Spider-Man as it fulfilled all three traits at once. After her kiss with Spider-Man (and before being insulted by Norman and Harry) MJ was shown to be a great deal happier and almost ecstatic, because it had perhaps been her first kiss with someone who loved her back for more than just aesthetic reasons and while she was kissing him, she most likely felt Spider-Man's love for her: something that would have enhanced the sensation of the kiss even more. Appearances Comic Books Mary Jane is depicted as an extremely beautiful, green-eyed redhead, and has been the primary romantic interest of Peter Parker for the last twenty years, although initially competing with others for his affection, most prominently with Gwen Stacy and the Black Cat. Mary Jane's relatively unknown early life was eventually explored in The Amazing Spider-Man #259. Early issues of The Amazing Spider-Manfeatured a running joke about Peter dodging his Aunt May's attempts to set him up with "that nice Watson girl next door", whom Peter had not yet met and assumed would not be his type, since his aunt liked her (in the Parallel Lives graphic novel an identical scenario is shown between Mary Jane and her Aunt Anna). Mary Jane made her first actual appearance in The Amazing Spider-Man #25 (June 1965), although her face was obscured. It is not until The Amazing Spider-Man #42 (November 1966) that her face is actually seen. In that issue, on the last page, Peter finally meets her, and he is stunned by her beauty even as she speaks the now-famous line: "Face it, Tiger... you just hit the jackpot!"12 Films * In the three Spider-Man feature films directed by Sam Raimi (2002–2007), Mary Jane Watson was portrayed by Kirsten Dunst. ** In the 2002 feature film Spider-Man, Mary Jane is Peter Parker's childhood and high school crush, and high school girlfriend to Flash Thompson. Desperate to escape her abusive, alcoholic father, and to pursue a happier future, she breaks up with Flash after they graduate, and an aspiring actress, waiting tables to support herself. She dates Harry Osborn, Peter's best friend who knows of Peter's interest in her, but notes that Peter has never asked her out. She first develops an attraction to Spider-Man after the latter repeatedly rescues her, first from the Green Goblin and later from thugs in an alley, after which they share a kiss. She also grows closer to Peter, and in response, Harry breaks up with her. When Norman Osborn deduces Spider-Man's identity, Mary Jane gets kidnapped, and in a recreation of the Goblin's kidnapping of Gwen Stacy from the comics storyline, holds her at the top of a city bridge, but Spider-Man rescues her. Mary Jane and Peter later share a kiss as she tells Peter that she loves him, but Peter, fearing that a relationship between them would endanger her, rejects her. The heartbroken Mary Jane realizes that her kiss with Peter reminded her of the one she shared with Spider-Man. ** In the 2004 sequel Spider-Man 2, Mary Jane, frustrated at Peter's reluctance to be with her and apparent lack of commitment even as a friend (which occurs when Spider-Man's crimefighting keeps away from shared activities with her), begins a relationship with John Jameson. Deciding that being without her is too high a cost, Peter resolves to abandon being Spider-Man, despite the fact that Mary Jane accepts a marriage proposal from John. However, Mary Jane comes to realize that she does not truly love John. After Doctor Octopus kidnaps Mary Jane, Spider-Man rescues her, and during a struggle with Doc Ock, is unmasked in front of Mary Jane, confirming what she suspected. Refusing to let the potential dangers get in the way of their happiness, Mary Jane breaks up with John and begins a relationship with Peter. ** In the 2007 film Spider-Man 3, Peter decides to propose to Mary Jane, their future is complicated by professional setbacks suffered by Mary Jane, a rivalry for Peter's affections in the form of Gwen Stacy, manipulation by the scheming New Goblin seeking revenge, and by behavioral changes in Peter that are brought on by Peter's encounter with the symbiote. After Peter disposes of the symbiote which falls into the hands of photographer Eddie Brock to bond with, Venom kidnaps Mary Jane. Spider-Man defeats Venom, destroys the symbiote, and rescues Mary Jane. In the end, Peter and Mary Jane reconcile. * In October 2012, Shailene Woodley was confirmed to be playing Mary Jane Watson in The Amazing Spider-Man 2.54 Her scenes were later cut from the film, with director Marc Webb explaining this as "a creative decision to streamline the story and focus on Peter and Gwen and their relationship".55 * Zoë Kravitz provided the voice for Mary Jane Watson in the 2018 animated film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. In the film's main universe, she was married to Peter Parker prior to her husband's death. An alternate version of Peter that ends up in the universe was previously married to her counterpart, but they divorced after Peter was afraid to have children with her. After the experience with Miles Morales and a run-in with the widowed Mary Jane, the alternate Peter returns to his own universe and decides to win his former wife back.56 Video Games Main article: Spider-Man video games Mary Jane Watson has appeared in numerous Spider-Man video games. * In The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin, Mary Jane Watson is kidnapped by the Kingpin, and is hung over a tank of acid. She is freed if Kingpin is beaten in a certain amount of time. If the fight takes too long, she falls to her death and, after Kingpin is arrested by the police, Spider-Man vows revenge. If the player is defeated in battle, then both she and Spider-Man die. * Mary Jane Watson appears in Spider-Man's endings in Capcom's Marvel Super Heroesand Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. * Mary Jane Watson appears in the Spider-Man game for the Dreamcast, Nintendo 64, and PlayStation, voiced by Jennifer Hale.52Venom believes that Spider-Man stole an invention of Dr. Octavius (it is later revealed that Mysterio is the actual thief) and kidnaps Mary Jane in attempt to get revenge. She is held in the sewers and must be rescued by Spider-Man. * Mary Jane Watson appears in Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace. Mary Jane forgets to purchase a fish bowl for fish she won at a carnival, and asks Peter Parker to retrieve one for her at the beginning of the game. In the end, Peter obtains one for her (Mysterio's helmet) and says "You'll never know the trouble I went through for this.". * Mary Jane Watson appears in the 2002 Spider-Man game based on the film. Although Kirsten Dunst provided the likeness, she was voiced by Cat O'Conner. * Mary Jane Watson appears in Spider-Man 2, where Kirsten Dunst reprised the role.52 In this game, like the movie, she is unaware of Peter's secret identity until the end. There is a brief additional storyline where Peter is tempted to abandon interest in Mary Jane due to the possibility of a new relationship with the Black Cat, but eventually abandons such a relationship when Peter realizes the importance of civilian life. * Mary Jane Watson appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man video game, voiced by Andrea Baker. She appears several times in the game, helping Peter Parker research and discover information on the villains Spider-Man must fight. The game ends with her talking to Peter. In the game's Nintendo DSversion, the player must save an unnamed character who has Mary Jane's clothing and hair color. * Mary Jane Watson appears in Spider-Man: Battle for New York. * Mary Jane Watson appears in Spider-Man 3. Much like in the game based on the first movie, she is not voiced by Kirsten Dunst. Here, she is voiced by Kari Wahlgren.52 * Mary Jane Watson appears in Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, voiced by Dana Seltzer.52Unlike most of her appearances in Spider-Man games, she takes an active participation in one of the boss battles, taking out foes with a shotgun while Spider-Man fights a symbiote-possessed Black Cat. In the beginning of the game, she is caught in the crossfire during a fight between Venom and Spider-Man and is put into the hospital. She frequently appeared throughout the game, where her cutscenes are based on the player's choice. In one Red Suit ending, she joins Spider-Man in web slinging across New York. In another Red Suit ending, Spider-Man attempted to call her to apologize for his own actions but she did not pick up and left a message on her phone hoping that she'll one day forgive for what had to be done. In one Black Suit ending, Mary Jane abandons Peter completely for the willingness to use the Black Suit even after promising her otherwise, particularly when using its powers to save Black Cat. In another Black Suit ending, Spider-Man vows to reclaim Mary Jane. * Mary Jane Watson is referenced in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. She is referenced by Deadpool in the Ultimate level as a "redhead" that Spider-Man is always saving. Deadpool accuses Spider-Man of being in a love triangle with her and Kitty Pryde, much to the latter's embarrassment. * Mary Jane Watson appears in the video game Spider-Man: Edge of Time, voiced by Laura Vandervoort.57 While temporarily trapped in the year 2099, Spider-Man discovers records of Mary Jane's death back in the 'prime' time in an accident at Alchemax, forcing the future Spider-Man to try and save her. After rescuing Mary Jane from a falling elevator, Mary Jane comments that Miguel O'Hara is just as brave and unselfish as another Spider-Man she knows. * Mary Jane Watson appears in Lego Marvel Super Heroes, voiced by Tara Strong. * Mary Jane Watson makes a cameo in Lego Marvel's Avengers. * Mary Jane Watson appears in Spider-Man Unlimited, voiced again by Tara Strong.52She appears in a non-playable situation often appearing in story line dialogues.58 She has received several playable forms in later updates, including her Spider-Island powers, Spider-Armor, and in a Regent Power suit. * Mary Jane Watson appears in Marvel Avengers Academy. She appears as part of the Spider-Man event, and is given the Iron Spider armor to wear similar to the "Power Play" arc in the comics. * Mary Jane Watson appears in the 2018 Spider-Man video game, voiced by Laura Bailey.59 Similar to her Ultimate counterpart, she is portrayed as an investigative reporter for the Daily Bugle. She and Peter were in a relationship months before the game's plot, with MJ aware of his dual life as Spider-Man, but her frustrations with his protective behavior led to a break up. Her reporting duties cause her and Peter to cross paths after months without contact, and she offers to work together with Spider-Man, as a full partner, to investigate a new wave of crime in the wake of Wilson Fisk's arrest. During the story, she and Peter struggle with defining their relationship romantically and as a crime-fighting duo as their work brings them closer together. Three months after the conclusion of the game, it is shown that she and Peter rekindled their relationship. She is also featured as a playable character during various investigative stealth gameplay portions in the story.60 Relationships Peter Parker (Spider-Man) Mary Jane and Peter knew each other since they were both six years of age, Mary Jane having moved into the neighbourhood and even though Peter feel head over heels for her instantly, MJ was unaware of this fact and just wanted to be friends. The depth of their relationship before the events of the movie is unknown but it can be assumed that they were friends for a few years until MJ feel into the popular clique and Peter feel into the academic, unpopular clique. After this they seemed to stay in contact but interacted with each other very little although MJ was still normally nice to Peter as she was the only person on the school bus to tell the driver to let him on and tried to defend him from her boyfriends violent bullying. Before their relationship really developed they shared three friendly moments: MJ posing for Peter's camera on a field trip, Peter saving her from falling in the lunchroom and school and a rather meaningful conversation about their futures one night. After graduation, MJ's life began going downhill as her dreams of becoming an actress was put on hold after a failed audition and she took a job as a low budget waitress, a fact that she felt comfortable revieling only to Peter. MJ seemed to start taking notice that Peter's compony made her feel happier than that of her other shallow friends and from then on was always glad to see him. Sometime after this she flirted with him briefly and called him "tiger". They intended to dine togeter on thanksgiving with Harry, Aunt May and Norman Osborn but after an argument with Harry, MJ and Norman left. MJ and Peter saw each other again when they visited Aunt May in the hospital and MJ confessed her love for Spiderman to Peter (not knowing Peter was Spiderman). They talked about the superhero and Peter, in an intense and sentimental moment, relieved his feelings for MJ through a moving poetic speech. MJ found herself now falling for Peter and gently held his hand, she looked about to lean in to kiss him but Harry's arrival broke up the moment. The last time MJ was seen with Peter was at Uncle Ben's graveston where MJ hugged Peter to comfort him. It was here that MJ told Peter that he was the only person who made her believe that being herself was a good thing and declared her love for him. MJ then took Peter's face and kissed him tenderely and passionatley. MJ assumed that this was their first kiss when in reality she and Peter had already shared a kiss while he was still in his Spider-Man costume. In Spider-Man 2, Mary Jane still wanted to start a relationship with Peter but he didn't want to as he feared she would become a target for his enemies. Peter as Spider-Man was late for her play, which made Mary Jane disappointed and she began dating John Jameson which deeply upsets Peter. She still remained disappointed with Peter as he gave up his Spider-Man identity in hopes of reconciling with her. She was kidnapped by Doc Ock to be used a trap for Spider-Man which made Peter return as the web-swinging hero once again. When she saw Spider-Man with his mask off, revealing himself as Peter Parker, she realised that he was late for her play because of his superhero activities. Peter says to her that they cannot be together as he would always have enemies and hands Mary Jane over to John Jameson. Mary Jane then leaves John at the altar as she realised that she cannot be with him and wanted to be with Peter as she now knows who he is and wanting to face some risks with him. This shows that Mary Jane realises that Peter is the love of her life. After the events of Spider-Man 2, Peter and Mary Jane are now in a romantic relationship. * Philip Watson - Father * Madeline Watson - Mother * Spider-Man/Peter Parker - Boyfriend * New Goblin/Harry Osborn † - Friend and Ex-Boyfriend * Flash Thompson - Ex-Boyfriend * May Parker - Acquaintance * Gwen Stacy - Rival * Green Goblin † - Enemy * Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius † - Enemy * Sandman - Enemy * Venom/Eddie Brock † - Enemy Trivia * In the first movie, she have red head color while the second and third movie, she has more brownish red. * Throughout the Spider-Man Trilogy, she had always wanted to act on stage, this had had due to acting at a very young as implied by Peter. * Mary Jane had a similar situation at the climax of the first installment to Gwen Stacy in the comics as both were damsels in distress on top of a NY bridge, both wear the love interest of Spider-Man, both got kidnapped by The Green Goblin. * In the first movie, she was afraid of The Green Goblin while the second and third one, she wasn't afraid anymore since she got her hero and she's very brave which that make her more mature. * In the first and second movie, she don't sing until the third one and she got a pretty singing voice. * During her childhood, her abusive father always told her that she was never worth everything and no man would ever want her, despite this, she has dated a few men in her life such as Flash Thompson, Harry Osborn, her ex-fiancée John Jameson and Peter Parker. * Without her parents knowing, she secretly want to be a actress and head to the city so she can get out of her childhood home and wishing that her father won't be mean to her. * Even though she was in love with Spider-Man in the first movie, she always loved Peter Parker after he confessed his feelings in the first one (until Peter decide to be as her friend until the second one which he admits that he always loved her and she felt the same way even though he's Spider-Man). * Unlike her comic book version, she only appears in the school bus instead go to Peter's house by saying "Face it Tiger. You just hit the Jackpot." She didn't date Flash in the comic book like she did in the first movie, she didn't met John Jameson in the comic book like she did in the second movie and she didn't get married in the third movie like she did marry Peter in the comic book. * Kirsten Dunst wore a red wig in the first film and had to dye her blond hair to red in order to play the role of Mary Jane Watson in Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3. * Alicia Witt were considered for the role by Sam Raimi before Kirsten Dunst was cast. * Kirsten Dunst won two MTV Movie Awards for the first movie: one for the Best Female Performance, and one for the Best Kiss (the scene under the rain with Tobey Maguire). * She's very similar to all the heroines like Minnie Mouse, Amy Rose, Kairi, etc. * It was unknown if Kirsten Dunst was coming back as Mary Jane Watson before Spider-Man 4 was cancelled in 2010. * MJ's age is never confirmed since she graduated high school with Peter which they are presumably the same age. If so, MJ is one of the few to be the same age as her kissing partner * She's the first woman of the now famous Spider Man kiss and love interest in Spider-Man Trilogy. Not to mention that she was Peter's first love before Peter like girls (he mention it at the beginning at the movie). * MJ is the only kisser to (in her mind) not know her kissing partner. * The scene when Peter and Mary Jane talk outside at night was shot at 4 am, and had to be shot quickly due to sunrise approaching. Kirsten Dunst also commented that it was a very cool morning weather-wise, and points out that her thermal underwear pants can be briefly seen peeking out above her pants line. * Elizabeth Banks auditioned for the role of Mary-Jane Watson before being cast as Betty Brant. * Kirsten Dunst decided to audition for MJ after learning that Tobey Maguire had been cast, feeling the film would have a more independent feel. She earned the role a month before shooting in an audition in Berlin. * Kate Hudson and Tara Reid were considered for the role of Mary Jane Watson. Hudson was a heavy favorite for the role but turned it down in order to appear in The Four Feathers (2002). * Alicia Witt, Mena Suvari, Eliza Dushku and Elisha Cuthbert auditioned for the role of Mary-Jane Watson. Dushku's screen test can be seen on the DVD special features. * When the project began in the late 1980s, the role of Mary Jane Watson was considered for many actresses, including Jennifer Jason Leigh, Ally Sheedy, Jodie Foster, Natasha Richardson, Phoebe Cates, Tatum O'Neal, Bridget Fonda, Lori Loughlin, Diane Lane, Sarah Jessica Parker, Brooke Shields, Kyra Sedgwick, Justine Bateman, Nicole Kidman, Julia Roberts, Molly Ringwald, Jennifer Aniston, Uma Thurman, Jennifer Connelly, Winona Ryder, Christina Applegate, Cameron Diaz, Alyssa Milano, Tori Spelling, Neve Campbell, Tiffani Thiessen, Alyson Hannigan and Drew Barrymore. But when the project eventually went into pre-production, all of them were considered too old for the part. * The reason MJ is so annoyed that Peter missed her play is because he was the one who encouraged her acting ability. * Mary Jane met John Jameson at Enriques, the diner MJ worked at in the first film. A trucker pinched her bottom and she dumped a plate of spaghetti in his lap. When Enrique demanded she apologise, she was thinking of caving in when John stepped in. His car battery had died, and he was waiting for a tow-truck. He pretended to be an FBI agent causing Enrique to back down, and MJ quit her job. They started seeing each other not long after. * Mary Jane's parents have split up since the first film. Apparently Mr. Watson has changed slightly since the divorce. * All of the screams Kirsten Dunst had for this film were recycled from Spider-Man 2 (2004). * The photograph of Mary Jane next to Peter's police scanner is the picture he took of her at the science exhibit in Spider-Man (2002). * The song that Mary Jane performs on stage is from the Irving Berlin stage play "Annie Get Your Gun". * Mary Jane wasn't originally going to be in the taxi in the film's climactic fight. This was changed during the middle of shooting. Gwen was supposed to be captured while MJ would have persuaded Harry to help Peter. The change was made at a late stage and Kirsten Dunst was not happy about it. Sam Raimi even apologised to her. * After Mary Jane "breaks up" with Peter and before Peter and Harry talk, they are on a street named Jane, which is part of her name. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Deuteragonists Category:Spider-Man Category:Heroines Category:Spouses Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters